In a wireless cellular communication system, discussion on a transmission/reception method capable of reducing latency as much as possible is in progress. In particular, according to the method, data is transmitted as soon as possible within a short time period using a short TTI (transmission time interval) for a service/UE sensitive to latency and a response is transmitted within a short time period in response to the data. On the contrary, it is able to transmit/receive data using a longer TTI for a service/UE less sensitive to latency. For a service/UE sensitive to power efficiency rather than latency, it may be able to repeatedly transmit data using the same low power or transmit data by more extending TTI. The present invention proposes a method of allocating a resource of a reference signal, a transmission method, and a multiplexing scheme to enable the abovementioned operations.